


take me home to my heart

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cute, Deutsch, Deutsch | German, F/F, Fluff, Gay, German, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Abuse, Past Klaine, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Puckurt, Triggers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Ehe mit Blaine hat nicht funktioniert. Kurt hat sich Mühe gegeben, aber Blaine hat nicht aufgehört gewalttätig zu sein. Deswegen lief er weg und fand Schutz bei Puck, mit dem er jetzt zusammen ist.</p><p>Auf Pucks Geburtstagsfeier kommt ein ungeladener Gast - Blaine und Kurt verzweifelt. || Nicht Blaine freundlich. Gar nicht. Alle anderen kommen sehr gut weg (auch Sebastian).</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner Puckurt OS. :) Wenn es gefällt, dann lasst doch eine Review hier :)

 

Es war Pucks 25. Geburtstag und alle ehemaligen Gleeclub Mitglieder waren nach New York gekommen, um mit ihm zu feiern. Naja, fast alle.

"Was ist Kurt, du wirkst so nachdrückt," sagte Britney und sah Kurt, der mit einem Shirley Temple in der Ecke stand, mit einem traurigen Blick an.

"Bitte was? Nachdrückt?", fragte er, während er seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben zog, sich aber sein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Er hatte Brit und die anderen vermisst.

"Na eine Mischung aus nachdenklich und bedrückt," meinte sie schließlich und brachte Kurt zum Lachen.

"Ja Brit, kann sein-"

"Hey Lady Hummel, es ist unhöflich seinen Freund auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier zu ignorieren!", motzte Santana und lief zu den Zweien, ihren Arm locker um Britneys Schultern legend.

"Ich ignoriere Noah nicht, er scheint beschäftigt zu sein," entgegnete Kurt und sah in die Mitte deren Wohnzimmers, wo Puck mit seinen Freunden zu lauter Musik lachte und tanzte.

"Warum bist du so ein Häufchen Elend? Hast du Angst, dass Blaine vorbeikommt?", fragte sie, halb scherzend. Doch es tat ihr sofort Leid, als sie sah, wie blass Kurt wurde.

"Hey," flüsterte Santana, ließ ihre Freundin los und stellte sich neben Kurt, der einen Schluck vom Getränk nahm. "Er wird es nicht wagen zu kommen. Er sollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, dass wir uns hier treffen -"

"Ich denke er weiß es," widersprach Britney monoton und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Kurt und Santana sie fragend und vorwurfsvoll ansahen.

"Wenn ihr Fondue for Two anschauen würdet, dann wüsstet ihr, dass er in der letzten Sendung bei mir war!"

"Brit! Wie konntest du?", fragte Santana entsetzt.

"Ich habe niemanden gefunden, der mit mir reden wollte, also hab ich ihn angerufen und er hatte Zeit."

 

Kurt seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während er sich vorstellte, wie es jeden Moment klingeln würde und sein Exfreund und NOCH Ehemann vor der Tür stehen würde.

"Aber irgendwie hat er dann die ganzen Fragen gestellt und ich – Ich kann so schlecht lügen!"

"BRITT!" - schrie Santana fast, schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging sofort und ohne zu Zögern zu der Anlage und schaltete die Musik aus. Augenblicklich motzten die Freunde und sahen zu Santana, die die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte.

"Wir haben ein Problem, Kinder. Lady Hummels Ex könnte heute Abend vielleicht hier auftauchen!"

Stille machte sich im Raum breit und alle sahen abwechselnd zu Puck und dann zu Kurt.

 

"Ich weiß nicht ob Blaine so dumm ist, hier herzukommen, nur weil eine minimale Chance besteht noch einmal mit Kurt zu reden," sagte Sebastian zweifelnd und um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Eigentlich mochten die meisten der anderen Sebastian nicht, früher zumindest. Aber in den letzten Jahren wurden er und Kurt sehr gute Freunde, deswegen war er auch auf Pucks Geburtstag. Puck mochte Sebastian nicht besonders, vor allem weil er bemerkte, wie er Kurt öfters anstarrte, obwohl Kurt immer und immer wieder sagte, dass zwischen ihnen nichts sei.

"Ich denke, wenn es um Kurt geht, hört sein Gehirn auf zu funktionieren," flüsterte Rachel und schämte sich dafür, dass sie als längste Kontakt zu Blaine hatte, noch bis vor wenigen Monaten. Wo noch niemand wusste, dass Kurt Blaine verlassen hatte und im Hotel wohnte.

 

"Gut, soll er kommen," sagte Puck und machte sich auf den Weg zu Kurt, der wortlos auf den Boden starrte. "Wenn er den Puckosaurus herausfordern will, dann soll er nur kommen! Macht die Musik wieder an!"

Puck legte seinen Arm um Kurt und zog ihn fest an sich.

"Alter, ich denke echt, dass wir darüber reden sollten," widersprach Sam.

"Forellenmund hat Recht!", sagte Santana.

"Was gibts da zu reden? Er verdient nicht mehr, als ein paar Schläge!"

"Dass Gewalt nichts bringt solltest du langsam mal wissen, Karofsky!", motzte Mike und dann lief alles aus dem Ruder. Sie diskutierten über alle möglichen Dinge und jeder schien am Besten zu wissen, wie man Kurt helfen könnte, dabei hatte Kurt noch kein Wort gesagt, er war nicht im Stande dazu, sondern saß mittlerweile auf dem Boden und wippte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne und hinten, die Knie angezogen.

Puck saß dich vor ihm und streichelte seine Wange.

 

Nachdem Kurt eine große Nummer am Braodway geworden war, hatte er versucht all seinen Freunden zu helfen und so auch Puck ins Filmgeschäft gebracht. So kamen sich die beiden näher und obwohl Puck schon länger geahnt hatte, dass bei Kurt und Blaine der Haussegen schief hing, hatte Kurt es immer abgestritten, bis zu der einen Nacht, in der er an seiner Tür geklopft hatte, mit einer blutenden Nase und tränenden Augen.

 

"Prinzessin," flüsterte Puck sanft, während sich sein Herz wie Stein anfühlte, so sehr schmerzte der Anblick dieses zerbrochenen Kurt. "Es ist alles gut, wir sind alle hier-"

"I-i-i-ch w-will nicht-" Er schnappte nach Luft und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Will ihn nicht sehn, will nicht-"

"Musst du auch nicht! Ich werde ihn an der Tür abwimmeln, falls er kommt, okay?"

Kurt schien nicht zuzuhören, sondern wimmerte vor sich hin, jedoch wachte er aus seiner Trance auf, als Puck ihn an den Schultern schüttelte.

"Verstanden? Wir beschützen dich!"

Langsam nickte Kurt und dann durchdrang das Geräusch der Wohnungsklingen das Geschrei der anderen.

"Oh Gott das ist er!," flüsterte Rachel.

"Ich wimmle ihn ab," sagte Puck und stand auf, aber Kurt griff seine Hand und hielt sich mit aller Kraft an ihm fest.

"Noah!", winselte er und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

"Ich gehe nur kurz zur Tür Prinzessin," meinte er, lächelte seinem Freund kurz aufmunternd zu und lief zur Wohnungstür.

Einige liefen bis zur Wohnzimmertür mit, um besser lauschen zu können, ohne gesehen zu werden. Rachel und Mercedes hingegen setzten sich zu Kurt und versuchten ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen.

 

Puck hätte fast kotzen müssen, als er tatsächlich den eingegelten Schädel von Blaine Anderson sah. Grinsend streckte dieser ihm ein Geschenk entgegen, als er vor der Tür stand.

"Alles Gute, ich muss wohl meine Einladung für heute verlegt haben. Hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät."

Puck wusste nicht, wie er auf die falsche Freundlichkeit reagieren sollte und blieb einfach stumm. Schon immer wollte er Kurt beschützen, vor Karofsky und anderen. Er brauchte nur eine Weile um zu verstehen, dass er es aus Liebe wollte.

"Hier mein Geschenk!", sagte Blaine und hielt die kleine Box nun direkt vor seine Nase.

Abrupt schlug Puck sie weg und drückte den Türrahmen so fest, dass es ihm wehtat.

"Nimm dein Geschenk und zieh Leine! Von dir will ich nichts!"

Blaine lachte sein widerliches, höhnisches Lachen und ließ die Hand mit dem Geschenk sinken, während er einen Schritt auf Puck zuging und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um sich größer zu machen.

"Witzig, dabei hast du doch schon etwas, das mir gehört."

Plötzlich warf sich Puck auf Blaine, mit dem Ziel ihm alle Knochen zu brechen, aber kaum hatte er ihn angefasst, waren auch schon Mike, Sam und David da, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

"Oh darf sich das kriminelle Kind keine weiteren Ausrutscher erlauben?", neckte ihn Blaine, aber bevor Puck ihn wieder angreifen konnte, hielten die Jungs ihn fest und Sam versuchte die Tür zumachen. Blaine jedoch, drängte sich in den Türrahmen.

"Kurt! Kurt," rief er.

"Wag es nicht, ihn anzusprechen, du Bastard!", rief Puck und konnte sich genug losmachen um ihn etwas aus der Tür zu stoßen.

"Kurt, ich bin sehr, sehr wütend, hörst du mich? Du wirst noch bereuen mich verlassen zu ha-"

Er sah den Schlag nicht kommen und war demnach sehr sprachlos. Santana schüttelte ihre Hand, ihr muss der Schlag wohl genauso wehgetan haben, wie ihm.

"Du wirst Kurt in Ruhe lassen, sonst werde ICH sehr, sehr wütend. Und glaub mir, das willst du nicht erleben!", zischte sie und schlug die Tür zu.

 

Seitdem Blaine seinen Namen gerufen hatte, konnte Kurt nicht aufhören zu weinen. Er hat doch immer versucht ein guter Freund, Verlobter und Ehemann zu sein, was hat er nur falsch gemacht? Er hat Blaine doch so sehr geliebt.

Oder besser gesagt: Er hat die Vorstellung geliebt, geliebt zu werden.

Aber in Wahrheit hat Blaine niemals jemand anderen geliebt, außer sich selbst. Deswegen hat er auch begonnen regelmäßig fremdzugehen, Interviews über Kurt zu geben, private Dinge auszuplaudern und grob zu werden. So grob, wie Kurt niemals gedacht hätte, dass er sein könnte.

 

Wie in Trance hörte Kurt, wie viele Menschen auf ihn einredeten, ihn streichelten, aber es half nicht, im Gegenteil.

"Noah?", wimmerte Kurt und streckte seinen Arm aus, während er seinen Kopf auf seine Knie gedrückt hatte.

"Ich bin hier, Prinzessin, ich bin hier," wisperte er und streichelte ihn. "Er ist weg, alles gut."

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid!", murmelte Kurt.

 

Diesen Satz nuschelte er auch noch eine Viertelstunde später, als alle anderen gegangen waren, weil sie merkten, dass außer Puck niemand Kurt beruhigen konnte.

"Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!", stammelte Kurt vor sich her, als Puck ihn in seine Arme zog und immer wieder diese 'Schh-Laute' von sich gab.

"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, dir muss nichts leid tun!"

"Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!"

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Kurt sich dann heißer geredet und hörte auf diesen Satz zu sagen. Aber er weinte immer noch.

"Prinzessin," flüsterte Puck liebevoll und küsste Kurts Schläfen. "Bald ist die Scheidung über der Bühne und er kann dir nichts mehr anhaben. Er darf dir nichts mehr anhaben. Willst du ihn nicht doch anzeigen?"

Kurt schüttelte energisch den Kopf und klammerte sich an Pucks Pullover.

"Entschuldige," murmelte er und Puck hörte an der veränderten Stimmlage, dass es nicht sein traumatisches, sinnloses Geschwätz war, sondern ernst gemeint.

"Warum entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Puck, nahm Kurt an den Schultern und drückte ihn sanft von sich weg, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

"I-ich habe deinen Geburtstag ruiniert."

Für wenige Sekunden musterte Puck seinen Freund, der sich die Tränen wegwischt. Er schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.

"Du, Prinzessin, hast meinen Geburtstag nicht ruiniert, du hast mir ein wunderschönes Geschenk gegeben."

Puck begann zu lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie Kurt unbedingt wollte, dass Puck letzte Woche zu dieser speziellen Show an diesem einen Tag kommen würde. Und als er dann da war und der Schlussapplaus begann, bekam Kurt das Mikrofon und hielt eine Rede. Eine Rede in der er Puck dankte und gewalttätige Beziehungen anprangerte.

Nach dieser Rede stieg Kurts Ansehen noch mehr im Showbizz, obwohl bis dato niemand gedacht hatte, dass das möglich wäre.

"A-aber die Party-"

"Die hat dein Ex ruiniert."

Kurt schluckte und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid ..."

"Nein, bitte! Nicht wieder anfangen!"

"Nein – ich - ähm, ich fang mal an aufzuräumen."

Kaum stand Kurt, wäre er auch wieder gefallen, hätte Puck ihn nicht unter den Armen genommen und stabilisiert.

"Lass uns das morgen machen, ja? Komm, Schlafenszeit."

 

Kurt ließ sich träge auf das Bett fallen und von Noah ausziehen. Für einen Moment musste Puck an Sex denken, natürlich. Er dachte schon immer oft an Sex, aber seitdem er mit Kurt zusammen war, war für ihn viel wichtiger zärtlich zu sein und ihm seine Liebe zu zeigen.

Und nach einem emotionalen Abend mit Kurt zu schlafen, war mehr als unangebracht.

 

"So," meinte Puck und zog seine Jeans und den Pullover aus. "Ich bin hundemüde."

Seufzend legte er sich neben Kurt, deckte sich beide zu und schaltete das Licht aus.

"Noah?", fragte eine zitternde Stimme nach einer Weile.

"Prinzessin?"

"Erinnerst du dich noch an den Valentinstag in unserem Abschlussjahr?"

Puck dachte kurz nach und überlegte, auf was Kurt hinauswollte.

"Ähm, ja?"

"Daran, dass ich dich angebitcht habe ... dir gesagt habe, dass B ... B-Blaine und ich – dass wir eine wahre Liebe hätten."

Puck erinnerte sich an das Mittagessen in der Cafetaria, als der Gorilla ankam und die Liebesbotschaft von David brachte, während Kurt Puck vorhielt, dass sie eine wahre Liebe hätten und er das nie erfahren würde.

"Ich erinnere mich."

Langsam streckte Kurt seine Hand aus und tastete Pucks Körper ab, bis er seine Hand fand und sie sanft drückte.

"Ich lag falsch, damals."

"Schon in Ordnung, wir müssen ja nicht heute darüber reden-"

"Doch ich-"

Kurt schluckte seine Tränen hinunter. Blaine zu verlassen fiel ihm schwerer, als er sich jemals vorgestellt hätte. Trotzdem waren die letzten Monate als Single und dann mit Puck schöner, als die letzten Jahre mit Blaine, der ihn misshandelt hatte.

"Ich- wie lange bist du schon in mich verliebt?"

Puck lachte und drehte sich auf die Seite, um Kurts Profil, dessen Umrisse leicht erkennbar waren, anzustarren.

"Stellst du den Puckstar in Frage?"

"Nein! Ich will einfach wissen, wie lange schon."

"Kann man das so einfach sagen? Den Zeitpunkt?"

Liebevoll strich er über Kurts Stirn.

"Weiß nicht ... schon in der Schule?"

"Hm, kann sein. Aber damals ... war es mir nicht bewusst."

"Wann wurde es dir bewusst?"

Puck legte sich auf den Rücken und lächelte, als sich Kurt an ihn schmiegte.

"Es war die Premiere deiner ersten Show. Bei der Aftershow. Du kamst die Treppe hinunter, mit diesem Lächeln, mit diesen strahlenden Augen und ich wäre dir am Liebsten einfach nur entgegen gelaufen."

Auch Kurt lächelte.

"Aber ER lief dir entgegen."

Kurts Lächeln verschwand, als er sich genau an diesen Moment erinnerte.

"Und du? Wann wurde dir bewusst, dass du mich liebst?"

"Du hattest den ersten Film gedreht und hast uns besucht. Ich hatte den Arm gebrochen und ein blaues Auge, du hast nicht aufgehört zu fragen, was genau passiert war und als ich dich zur Tür begleitet habe, hast du mir ins Ohr geflüstert, dass du immer für mich da sein würdest und ich immer zu dir kommen kann."

Erneut begann Kurt zu lächeln und drückte sein Gesicht zu Puck, in der Hoffnung aus der Dunkelheit einen Kuss zu erhaschen, was nach ein paar Fehlversuchen auch funktionierte.

 

"Ich will nicht, dass du glaubst, ich bin nur bei dir, weil du ein Lückenfüller bist," stammelte Kurt energisch. "Ich – Du bist mehr, Noah! Ich lüge nicht, wenn ich sage dass ich ... dass ich dich liebe."

"Ich weiß," flüsterte Puck und strich behutsam über Kurts Kopf.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Wie konnte ich so dumm sein?"

"Wir machen alle Fehler. Unser aller Fehler war es, nicht genau hinzusehen und dich ihn heiraten zu lassen."

Kurt seufzte erleichtert und legte seinen Kopf auf Pucks Brust, wo er seinem Herzschlag lauschte.

"Noah?"

"Prinzessin?"

"Wenn ich etwas falsch mache oder du mich nicht mehr liebst, dann sagst du es mir doch oder? Warum lachst du?"

"Ich lache, weil weder das eine, noch das andere jemals passieren wird," wisperte er und streichelte Kurts Rücken.

"Glaubst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht viel, aber das. Ich liebe dich, Kurt, aber wenn DU mich nicht mehr liebst oder ICH etwas falsch mache, dann musst du es mir sagen, okay?"

"Auch das wird nie passiern!," seufzte Kurt friedlich.

"Dann sitzen wir wohl miteinander fest," meinte Puck.

"Scheint so," kicherte Kurt und hätte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen können.

 


End file.
